Trigger Happy Havoc
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: A Dangonronpa AU I created for Teen Titans. Sixteen teenagers locked in a school with only one loophole: kill one of your classmates and get away with it. Who will be the first victim, and who, the executed? [Rated M for excessive blood and gore]
1. Welcome to Despair

[I do not own Teen Titans, Danganronpa, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. So, I recently got into Danganronpa, and, consequently, made a Teen Titans AU. It was also my birthday yesterday, so I guess this is my birthday present to me! If you haven't seen Danganronpa, it's essentially Saw but with actually interesting characters. Sixteen students are trapped in a school and forced to kill each other to find a way out. It's really interesting, and I'm excited to try my hand at a different kind of fic. This first chapter is pretty long because it's the introduction, but whatever. Whatever isn't explained here (names, titles, etc.) will probably be explained in the next chapter.]

Angelina Roberts - Angel - bolted upright in her desk, rubbing at the back of her neck as she groaned. It'd felt like someone had sent a shock straight through her spine, and now her entire body lowly ached. Upon fully waking herself up, she realized that she never remembered sitting in a desk.

In fact, all she could really remember at all was walking shyly into Hope's Peak High School, ready for the experience of her life, before everything went black.

What happened to her?

After regaining her senses and finally lifting herself out of her school desk, she was both awed and unnerved by her surroundings. She never remembered even making it past the first gate in the High School, but she was standing alone in a desolate, abandoned classroom that was tainted with the smell of urine and dust. She carefully walked up to where the windows of the classroom presumably should've been, only to fit them completely locked shut with steel walls covering them. No matter how much she tugged and forced, none of the screws would budge.

The buzzcut girl sighed, biting her lip and whimpering as a million terrible scenarios flashed through her mind. Had she been kidnapped? Drugged? Was she being sold for ransom?

She was weak, scared, and lost. The only familiar thing around her were the clothes on her back. She sighed, finding comfort that at least she had that. After this, she might never be able to part with her favorite hoodie ever again.

She sucked in a deep breath, continuing to repeat to herself: stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Never in her life had Angel heard of a murder mystery or kidnapping case where the victim panicked _and_ made it out alive.

Her attention was finally cut off from her intrusive thoughts when she spotted a lonely piece of paper sitting on what she assumed was once a teacher's desk.

After reading the note, she was left with more questions than answers, though she finally had a destination to find those answers.

Angel made her way slowly through the dark red hallway, lit up with purple colored oil candles, adding to her nervousness. She had a destination, the gym, but still nothing to settle her nerves any.

She creaked open the double doors to the gym, expecting assassins, murderers, even terrorists maybe. She was wrong though, as she often was in stressful situations.

What looked to be almost twenty kids her age were all waiting patiently in the gym, looking just as nervous and jittery as she felt. They came in all shapes in sizes, from the large, brutish goth boy styling his mullet down to a small boy who looked more interested in the grain of the floor than his own surroundings. Of course, what made Angel more than a little unnerved was the fact that every single one of them were now staring her down like new meat. Apparently her entry was less stealthy than she'd originally planned.

"Perfect telling," a tall dark boy said in a laid back, irresponsible voice, "again."

Upon her confusion, he enlightened her.

"Mal Duncan, High School Level Fortune Teller. I totally called that there would be sixteen of us in here before the hour was out." The boy explained, spinning a glass crystal ball in his hands like it were a basketball and smiling brightly at Angel, lifting her mood considerably. She chuckled nervously, making a weird face at the very weird boy, who took this as a challenge.

"Ah, c'mon now, don't diss the ball 'till you've at least had your fortune told a few times! Y'know, I'm right 30% of the time!" Mal gloated, doing other intricated looking tricks that resembled basketball court games.

"Oh yes, _very_ impressive." came an unimpressed, sarcastic voice from somewhere behind the crowd of people staring at Angel.

"H-hey, if y-you're g-go-going to just sta-and there, w-why don't yo-ou make yourself u-useful and at l-least st-stop encouraging his r-r-ridiculous behavior?!" came a near panicked, stuttering voice that perfectly matched the once sarcastic and confident one.

A boy much taller than Angel, and much more wiry, stood more or less hiding behind the shadow of Mal, shaking like a leaf and holding his arms close to his body as if to protect himself from something. He was near blue from fear, and the longer Angel stared at him, the stranger he seemed to get. He wore an all black attire besides the red tie that seemed to strike out against his figure, seeming to want nothing more than to blend in with the shadows in the corner of the gymnasium. The boy had beautiful ebony black hair that was very oily and unkept, pulled back in a harsh single braid that slithered down his back like a snake. His bangs were curved around his face perfectly, covering up one of his eyes and making his shy and fearful demeanor just that much more sensical. But what really stood out to her were his eyes.

Blood red, like looking into the eyes of the devil. But despite their murky color, even his eyes trembled with uncertainty at her staring.

"P-p-piss o-o-off wo-would y-you?! Wha-What are _y-you_ gaw-gawking a-a-at?" He stuttered uncontrollably. It seemed to more nervous he got, the worse his speech followed. If Angel herself had to guess, she'd say the poor kid had a speech impediment of some kind. It was no wonder he was so terrified of all the people surrounding him.

"Oh give it a break you stupid cretin! What are you going to do, stuh-stuh-stutter her to death?" Came a cruel, condescending voice that just dripped with ice and unchecked malice toward everyone in the room, mainly the poor stuttery boy who was now frozen like a deer in headlights.

The voice came from a tall boy with pale, unblemished skin and hair as white as cotton. His eyes were a beautiful, alluring crystal blue and he had perfectly done eyeliner surrounding them. He wore a suit that obviously cost more than Angel's entire wardrobe, and he stood with a aura surrounding him that demanded respect and fear all at once. She was at least grateful that he'd gotten the creepy boy from before to stop yelling at her.

"Oh god, someone call the police before you butcher her like you do the English language! Honestly, what's wrong, Elliot? Mommy and Daddy couldn't afford to put you in Special Ed classes?" The cruel boy prodded, causing 'Elliot' to nearly shrivel in on himself, and for a moment, Angel could swear she saw genuine tears brimming his eyes from the bullying.

Suddenly, she liked this pompous prick at least 100% less.

"Don't mind him, he's a retarded fool whose parents probably paid his way in here. I got in here both on money _and_ on genuine intelligence - High School Level Heir and all. Just go ahead and refer to him as 'Kyd Wykkyd', everybody does. He's such a basket case that I suppose the name just stuck to him." The white haired boy explained, a smirk adorning his deceiving features. The white haired heir held out his hand for Angel to shake.

"Malchior, pleased to-"

"Joseph Wilson, pleased to _fuck you dick head_!" A loud, sour mouthed boy nearly roared from out of nowhere. Angel could've sworn he wasn't there before, but now he was suddenly inches from Malchior's face, nothing but pure rage in his eyes.

"Who in the fuck do you think you are, talking to people like that, _degrading_ them?! Listen here Malchiwhore- No one talks like that to Elliot but me! Especially not some pompadour prissy who couldn't even think his way through a stack of wooden blocks!" Joseph roared at Malchior, getting angrier and angrier with each passing word. He appeared to be considerably protective of Elliot - Kyd Wykkyd - whoever.

"P-p-p-please, J-Josie, it-it's o-okay, it's n-n-ot a big d-d-deal, p-promise!" Kyd stuttered and whimpered from behind Joseph, pulling on his jacket to try and calm him down.

"Listen to your sheepdog, Jericho. A dirty mouth like that will only land you in the garbage, right where you and your faggot boyfriend here belong." Malchior said with a scarily calm smile on his face.

"Off, dumbass!" Jericho growled, taking Wykkyd by the collar of his shirt and growling at him, causing him to whimper and pull back from tugging on his sleeve like a lost child.

"And you!" Jericho called, whirling around at Malchior, "This isn't finished. He's _my_ dummy, _not_ yours, princess."

"And who on Earth would've thought Jericho - High School Level Fashion Diva - of all people would be a fighter? We wouldn't want to mark up that flawless face of yours, now would we, _harlot_? How would daddy pay for your photo shoots _then_? I believe we all know the real reason you're here. There's more than one way to convince a man to appease to your wishes." Malchior said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Hey! Lay off my baby brother brat! He's more innocent than you'll ever be - that's for sure." A white haired girl yelled, tensing up and clenching her fists.

Malchior gulped as Jericho smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Oh shut up! Anyone would be afraid of a freak like your sister, okay? I'm not weak for this! I- you- ugh!" Malchior said in a high pitched voice, finally stomping his foot in frustration and stalking off.

"...Hey, are you alright?" Angel asked, putting a hand on the downtrodden Kyd Wykkyd's shoulder.

"O-Oh, you're- you're talking t-to m-me? ...W-W-Willingly?" Elliot said, shaking with every word.

"Uhm...well, I mean-" Angel started, only to be cut off by a high pitched, overly excited voice.

"Think positive guys! Fighting won't solve anything! Maybe we're in a motivational program!" Cheered a red headed girl with way too much positivity for Angel's taste.

"It's hard to say, we appear to be completely abandoned." A large, intimidating woman with flowing brownish red hair said in a thick spanish accent. Angel took note to try and avoid her as much as possible.

"Maybe now that we have everyone, we can actually work together to get some answers." said the squeaky voice of a green colored boy that had a single hamster resting on his shoulder like it were a parrot.

"Doubtful," a girl with dark purple hair and pale skin said, gaining Angel's attention.

"We have been possibly kidnapped and are now standing amongst fifteen other prisoners, do you really believe any of us are willing to work together right now?" She said with an air of sarcasm and wit.

"...Well, I mean, it's a nice thought at least?" offered the now deflated green boy.

"Man, being in here makes me think _way_ too much of what it was like in Juvie." said the gruff voice of a boy much, much taller than Angel, who was sporting a long black mullet and who's entire attire screamed 'biker'.

"Yeah, except this time, we were kidnapped!" Replied a bleach-haired boy with eight too many piercings on his face from across the room.

Suddenly, the sweet five seconds of silence the room kept was broken by another dark boy, this one just a bit shorter and with a near live fire in his eyes.

"I can't take this anymore!" He yelled, punching at a steel wall in the gymnasium.

"I'm gonna find out who caged us in here and I'm gonna make them pay!" He yelled, clenching his fists and scaring Angel out of her wits.

"That'll make two of us then - _no one_ touches my phone! I had over seventy different hacking apps on that one hard drive!" A smaller boy agreed. Angel had to chuckle at the thought of this small, barely even five foot five tall boy beating up anyone.

"Yeah, okay, I'm taking the emergency exit out of this conversation." Angel said, mainly to herself, before walking over to a more secluded side of the gym, where two girls were talking.

One, a pale, red eyed girl decked in black and pulsating a confident, frightening aura, seemed to be scaring the wits out of a smaller, softer looking girl with flowing pink hair and - antennas?

"Um, I'm sorry but, why do you have those?" Angel asked curiously, pointing at the girl's head.

"Oh, you must've just moved near Hope's Peak when we were kidnapped, huh? I'm Kole, High School Level Popstar, of course! The antennas are just something I do with my hair for show, you know? Gotta impress the people!" Kole said in an over cheery voice, she was almost as revolting as the redhead girl from before.

"As fabulously peculiar as that is," the scarier looking girl cut in, "I believe we were just having a conversation. One _you_ should see your way out of."

Angel sighed, backing away and taking a moment to decide whether to hang out with the scary red eyed woman or the newly found gang members which consisted of yelly, biker, and rockstar.

Instead, she took to - albeit a bit creepily - staring at the purple haired girl from before. She was alluring, in a scary, mysterious way. She was much smarter than she was letting on, too. Angel watched how her purple eyes moved to catch even the smallest details about their new classmates. Just as this mysterious girl was pulling out a notebook to write something down in, the entire gymnasium and it's students were rudely interrupted by the feedback of a mic, along with a more than annoying voice.

"HIYA VICTIMS - er, I mean, KIDDOS!" Called an obnoxious voice from on the gym's speakers, gathering the worried attention of every student in the gym.

"See? We're not prisoners, this is just how they do things here at Hope's Peak!" yelled Mal victoriously.

"...Well, you're half right." Came the quiet, knowing voice of the purple haired girl.

Suddenly, a small, black and white teddy bear popped out from behind the podium of the gym, leaving everyone grasping for answers. The bear was half black, half white, and completely unsettling.

"I know what you're all thinking and, no, I am not a high tech build-a-bear reject. I am the principal of this illustrious institution, and, from here on out, you're god!" The bear called in a cheery voice, completely understating what he was telling everyone.

"I am Monokuma!" The ugly bear called, receiving nothing but stunned silence.

"Anyway," it groaned.

"Welcome bright young things to your new living quarters! Now, you're probably wondering how long you'll get to stay here at Hope's Peak! Approximately...the rest of your lives!" He said in a still over-happy voice.

"Oh yeah, by new living quarters, I mean permanent living quarters!" The bear replied to the gasping of the students.

"W-What? But what if we have families, friends - we need the outside world!" Kole yelled up to Monokuma, the first and the bravest to speak up.

"No! Just - no!" Jericho agreed, walking over to Kole and linking arms with her in a mini-rebellion.

"Excuse me, so, the iron plates in our rooms were to keep us locked in?" Angel asked, raising her hand, at a loss for what else to do.

"Bingo! You're here for keepsies! Kick and scream all you want, no one on the outside can hear you!" Monokuma answered with a grim smile stretching across his stitched face.

"Forgive me if I suggest this to be less than ideal, but to spend the rest of our natural lives combined in a place like _this_?" the scary red eyed girl from before called out in her prim voice to the 'principal'.

"Oh, natural lives? Well that's rich. Actually, for those who wish to leave, there _is_ a loophole! Good old fashioned murder!" Monokuma answered.

"Yes!" he called, jumping down from his podium and onto the level floor of the rest of the students "The student who kills one of his or her classmates, and gets away with it, will be permitted to walk out of here scott free!" Monokuma explained.

"Pummel, shiv, bludgeon, mutilate, emulate, excavate, asphyxiate! Know magic? Conjurate!" The bear cheered enthusiatically.

"Hey Teddy, you take this shit any further and you're gonna be victim number one!" the biker boy yelled, picking up the bear by its neck.

"No harm must come to the principal under any circumstances." The bear echoed in a computer like voice before it's red eye started glowing on and off at a steady pace.

At the fifth beep of the eye, the biker boy gasped and threw the bear as far as he could, letting the grenade buried inside it explode away from the students.

"He...H-He could've blown my freakin' head off!" He gasped, shocked when a replace bear popped up from behind the podium yet again.

"Consider that a verbal warning. Let's just say around here, we forego detention for corporeal punishment!" The bear called.

"This...this is unreal! We can't- you don't expect us to-" The angry dark boy from before gasped.

" _That is exactly what I expect you all to do_." The bear called before disappearing in near thin air.

And so began our lives as Hope's Peak students, if you could even call it a life.

[If you've noticed, this is kinda like a mix up of my own ideas, the anime, and the abridged version. It's been very fun to write so far! Read and Review please!]


	2. Kill And Live

[I do not own Teen Titans, Danganronpa, or any characters mentioned in this story.]

Angel sighed, pulling her hood further over her head as she scrolled through her new 'digital notebook'. It appeared that as every student's cell phone was stolen, they were replaced with small cell phone-like devices that did everything but call home. According to their captor, their main purpose was to tell details of every murder committed in the High School. A bit worrying, Angel knew, but she couldn't help but curiously scroll through the info on her new classmates while they all nervously jittered in the chairs of the cafeteria they'd found.

The annoying red headed girl's name was Kori Anders - she was a High School Level Swimmer, and all of her teammates called her 'Starfire'. The strange green boy from before was a High School Level Animal Trainer, and his name was Garfield Logan. The biker man before was, unsurprisingly, the leader of a biker gang named Johnathan Blake. The bleached boy's name was Thomas Leonard, or Punk Rocket to his fans, and he was a High School Level Rockstar. The large spanish girl was a High School Level Wrestler named Rosabella Mendez - Pantha to her fans. The white haired girl that had stood up for Jericho before was a High School Level Mercenary, and Jericho's older sister with a mild tendency for violence. The loud, dark boy was a High School Level Street Fighter named Isaiah Crockett, and the dark, scary girl from before was a High School Level Gambler named Toni Monetti. Angel tried to research the small dark boy from before, but some of his profile was glitching out on her digital notebook. She read that his name was Seymour Johnson, and that he was a High School Level Hacker, but all the rest of his history was glitching out. When she tried to research on the beautiful purple haired girl from before, the same thing happened. Angel could see that her name was Raven Roth, but she couldn't even make out her profession - she was a complete wild card to everyone in the school. Angel found herself just sitting and staring at the girl's picture, her sad eyes, her slumped shoulders…

"Alright, attention! I hereby call the first official Hope's Peak conference meeting! Let's review what we know so far...so, have any of you gotten any results searching for a way out? And remember, all cards on the table!" Isaiah yelled, bringing everyone's attention to him, including Angel's.

"I kicked at the stupid door out front for almost an hour, didn't even leave a dent. The thing's as hard as iron." Johnny said, crossing his arms huffily in the process.

"It _is_ iron, so I suppose that would make sense." Toni cut in, sending a glare at Johnny's stupidity.

"At the end of corridor Kori and I found a stairwell leading to the upper floor, but the security gate was down and we couldn't get it to budge." Pantha chipped in, disappointed in her own lack of enough strength to pry the bars open.

"I see. It is interesting that certain parts of the school seem to be out of bounds for the time being…" Raven commented, writing something down in a mini notebook she held in her hands.

"The dorm rooms are at least okay. Mine even had food for my hamsters. If it weren't for the iron plates and surveillance cameras, I'd give them five stars." Garfield added.

"I searched the kitchen," Seymour added, "they've got enough food here to feed an army. Safe to say we won't go hungry."

"Right. Anything else to report?" Isaiah demanded, holding his head in his hands.

"Report!" Came a venomous, spiteful voice from behind everyone. And for once, it wasn't stuttering.

"We're still in the dark about who's behind all this and we're still trapped. This investigation was a waste of all our time." Elliot said from behind where he was biting his nails nervously.

"Oh no, I do believe some useful information was gleaned from our joint effort." Toni spoke, defending Isaiah for once.

"We now know the boundaries of our confinement and that we'll be here for a _very_ long time." She finished, nearly sending Elliot into a nervous breakdown at her promise.

The next day, they all picked up where their search left off - and the day after that. But, as you can probably guess, they didn't make much headway.

They were all gathered in the cafeteria again, and they were all regretting ever walking into Hope's Peak in the first place.

"C'mon guys, chin up!" Kori cheered, "Someone on the outside is bound to start missing us soon! We've been gone for long enough, we're talking three days! The police have got to be closing the net on this place!" Starfire said excitedly, rallying up everyone else with her cheerful attitude.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're not really placing all your bets on _law enforcement_ , are you?" Called a creepy voice before everyone in the room jumped in fear at the sight of the two toned bear.

"It's simple, really! If you want out of here, all I have to do is see a little initiative!"

"If you think you can trick us into killing someone, you're crazier than I thought!" yelled Angel, refusing to let the bear's words infect her spirit quite yet.

"That's it!" The bear yelled. "That's what I've been missing! Granted, I've got the perfect setup, the perfect balance of mystery and suspense, but no motivation! All students report to the multimedia room at once for a brief educational presentation on _just_ what I mean!" The bear called, before disappearing yet again.

Once in the multimedia room, each student found a single disk with their name on it, laying atop seperate DVD players.

Angel closed her eyes and breathed, putting on the headphones and slipping in the disk.

"Angel? Angel! Sweetie - oh god, I'm so proud of you! I just know you'll do great!" Came the loving, familiar voice of her father on the screen. Angel smiled, so unbelievably relieved to see him, even if it was just over a recording.

Suddenly, the video glitched out, and showed a different picture.

It was the same living room, the same couch, the same dusty picture of Angel's mother on the bookcase, except now her father was gone, and everything was torn to shreds. Her mother's picture was shattered, and the couch was completely ripped in half.

Angel ripped the headphones off her ears, gasping in shallow breaths. It seemed that every other student was equally as terrified.

"This is insane...this...I-I can't-" Angel whispered to herself, only to be cut off by screaming.

"NO!" Screamed Kole as she backed up into a wall, falling to her knees. "I can't- I can't- I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! A KID SHOULDN'T HAVE TO MAKE THIS CHOICE!" Kole yelled before she ran full speed out of the room and into the hallway. The commotion caught the attention of the other student's, who followed Angel when she ran after the pink haired girl.

"LET GO!" Kole screamed when Angel caught her wrist, "STOP IT!"

"No! We can do this if we work together Kole, but we have to stay calm!" Angel urged, not letting go of the poor girl's wrist.

"NO ONE'S COMING FOR US, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She screeched, tears running down her tan cheeks.

"I'm not gonna let that happen! Whatever it takes, we're getting out of here, I promise you!" Angel yelled back, finally getting through to the girl.

Kole broke down, sobbing loudly into Angel's shoulder as the student's watched.

After so long, Angel couldn't tell the difference between Kole's crying and Monokuma's howling laughter.

[So, this is the end of the intro, finally! I can't wait to continue writing this, I'm having a lot of fun with this! Read and Review please!]


	3. Distrust

[I do not own Teen Titans, Danganronpa, or any characters mentioned in this story. I'm finally back! I missed this au a lot, so have the next installment. Also, this is where things finally get nice and gorey and murder-y. Someone's gonna wanna kill me for this chapter, I can feel it.]

Angel...honestly herself didn't understand the situation she'd put herself in.

An entire class of could-be murderers now depended on her, and solely her, to find them a way out of this hellhole. Not only that, but she was very, very sure that the white haired know-it-all from earlier was already plotting her demise.

She shifted again in her uncomfortable covers, trying not to think of anything, only for everything to scream in her head.

She'd swapped rooms with Kole for the night, and it was the worst decision she'd made yet. It was small and cramped and uncomfortable in Kole's bed, and her entire room reeked of perfume and middle school pop star material. The unholy amount of video cameras Monokuma had set up in each dorm room didn't help at all, she felt defiled everytime she even glanced at one.

She couldn't really have turned the poor pink haired girl away though. She was always so happy, so positive and outgoing, and to see the younger girl come to her in the middle of the night crying her eyes out was too much. Kole was convinced someone was going to attack her in her sleep because she kept hearing her door knob jiggle. Angel was completely convinced that this was outrageous on only the first night, but inevitably gave in if only to stop the girl's crying.

When Angel wasn't thinking of her extremely uncomfortable bed, she was thinking of Monokuma, the devil bear who had trapped them all here. What was this for him, a game? Maybe it was some sick entertainment for him? That didn't change her situation at all, but it kept her determined to find a way out, and that's what she needed right now - a reason.

Angel shook the thoughts from her head, reminding herself that spite would only lead to her weakness. She needed to think strategically, she needed to gather every single bit of information Monokuma had so carelessly thrown at them and analyze until it was ingrained into herself. She needed to think, not anger.

The newest set of information was that while every room had a shower, all water would be shut off at curfew, no excuses, meaning if she wanted to shower, it had to be much earlier than she was used to. Not very useful in means of escape, but still, it was information. What else had that pig of a headmaster said…? Oh yes, only the showers in the even numbered rooms actually had locks installed, for some odd reason. Angel dumbed it down to carelessness in the construction of their confines.

Another wonderful addition to each of their rooms is that Monokuma left them all a 'present' in their nightstands. They each were gifted a box of lock picking supplies, not to mention the fact that each room was decorated with weaponry of some kind - in Angel's room, there was a katana by the vanity, which put her off much more than she'd liked.

One advantage Angel had though was that even though her door was of the odd numbered variety, her shower door was a bit broken, and jammed and locked itself whenever you closed it. It's something Angel would have taken joy in - being able to shower without worry for if someone came in holding a gun to her - that is, until she swapped rooms with Kole, who now had the locking bathroom all to herself.

Angel sighed as she read the digital clock on her nightstand - 3:00 A.M. She sighed, rubbing her temples and rolling over in her stiff sheets, determined for now to get some rest. If not for her, then the class she was determined to make it out alive with.

* * *

Angel spent her next morning drinking peppermint tea with her newfound friends. They'd all silently agreed to all eat breakfast together in the mornings as a roll call of sorts, and everyone kind of followed their own pattern, which Angel liked to predict for fun.

The first ones there are what you'd call the rule abiding good kids, if this were a normal school environment. As soon as Angel walked through the double doors, she was met with an array of sharp, happy, soft, snappy, and loud 'good morning's from Pantha, Hot Spot, Starfire, Rose, and SeeMore (Angel had since made a bit closer friends with the kids, and found that Seymour and Isaiah rather enjoyed their new nicknames "Hot Spot" and "SeeMore" - though Seymour enjoyed the pun of his name more than the insinuation).

This was followed by the crowd whose sense of time is...a bit more flexible. First Johnny would waltz into the cafeteria with a snap of his fingers and a smooth "ladies, twinks...Pantha." falling out of his mouth, getting no real reaction from anyone but SeeMore, who objected fiercely to Johnny's tongue. Next was Beast Boy, who simply gave a tired wave and a large yawn before beelining his way straight to the fruit bar of the cafeteria. Lastly Jericho would march through the doors with a stretch, always looking as on point as ever, which never failed to amaze Angel.

Lastly were the ones who came in pretty much whenever they felt like it. First was Raven, who barely ever even stopped to acknowledge that there were people in the room most mornings. Then Punk Rocket, who came in, flopped into his seat, and went right back to sleep in his chair. Argent was next, giving a monotonous, 'oh, you're still alive' every morning, if only to set them all off their game again. Kyd Wykkyd was next, nervously fiddling his thumbs for a bit until Jericho smiled (strangely sweetly?) at him and gestured to the seat next to him, which Kyd nearly jumped at. Then there was Herald, who always sat down with the excuse of 'I didn't oversleep, I just got lost!'.

After what felt like forever, Malchior followed into the doors and sat down a bit of a ways away from the rest of the student body in the hopes of avoiding contact. Alas, this was not the case.

"Dude, is Kole behind you or what?" Johnny asked, worried in the back of his mind for the fragile pink girl.

"What on earth gave you the idea that you were allowed to speak to me? Either way, no, I did not see that poor excuse for a 'musician' on my way here, thank _god_." Malchior answered in his ever condescending voice, not even bothering to look at the table of students lined up away from him.

Angel felt her heart, lungs, and brain fall down into the pit of her stomach all at once before she bolted out of her chair and raced to her original room, praying that Kole was alive the entire time. She couldn't be responsible for Kole dying in her room, she couldn't be!

But as she burst into the room and then, eventually, the shower, she found that she was.

There Nicole Weathers - pop sensation and mere child among the rest of them - lay in a pool of her own blood, the walls inside the bathroom matching that of the walls in the room itself, covered completely in slash marks. Kole seemed to be sitting up, and if not for the blood pooling in her lap and falling from her mouth, Angel might've been able to fool herself into thinking she'd merely fallen asleep, fully dressed in the shower.

* * *

Angel woke up on a bench in the gym, having apparently been so petrified of the body, the smell of blood, the walls closing in around her, that she'd passed out. As she woke up, she could already hear the damn bear talking, and she supposed that she had no real choice than to listen. She supposed it'd called them in for yet another 'pep rally', to inform them of their situation.

"Welcome back Angie! Let me fill you in on why all these saps seem to be out of their minds from the news: despite what you may believe I am not the killer! The killer...is one of you! And, while that does qualify the killer for graduation from this fine institution, none of you are off the hook quite yet! It's time for a class trial kiddies!" Monokuma explained with rapid hand motions and an ever present grin on his face.

"Murder alone won't cut the mustard, the killer has to _get away_ with it. After each homicide you'll have time to investigate to prove the guilt or innocence of those who are remaining. The class trials is loosely based on that of parliamentary features. Fierce back and forth as the moral of the day. If the murdered is correctly identified, they will be severely punished, and the rest of you allowed to carry on under normal conditions. But choose wrongly, however, and the defendant goes free while the rest of you are punished, so point the finger at your own peril! Oh - and just in case your not convinced enough, another word for punishments in this case, would be _executions_!" Monokuma said with a fierce smile.

The bear opened his sharp toothed mouth to say one last thing, only to be nearly pinned to the wall by a fiercely thrown wood chip on the ground that instead lodged into the wall with a sharp 'zip'.

"Nu-uh! I refuse to be apart of this psycho _crap_ anymore you insane hairball!" roared Rose Wilson, with a smiling Jericho behind her, confident that no one, especially not some stuffed toy, can beat the one and only _Wilson siblings_ when it came to standing up to authority.

"But why?" The bear whined.

"Is that even a _question_? I refuse to play jurer if it means risking my damn life and that's fact!" Rose retorted, clenching her fists at her side.

"Oh no, not today sweetheart, I believe it's time we nip this rebellion in the bud!" The bear screamed as he ran at Rose.

...only for Rose to stomp on his face and hold him down to the ground with her combat booted foot, considering the bear barely even reached her mid-lower-knee.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to say something?" Rose asked as Jericho snickered behind her.

"Bad idea~! I _know_ I warned you about harm coming to the principal! Activating: summoning magic! Save me gumnir spears!" The bear's robotic voice called out.

Rose was given a very short time to look confused.

A blood-curdling scream rang out amongst the students, and it wasn't from Rose, oh no, she was too strong to let pain stop her. But from Joseph, who was frozen and shaking at the same time as he watched his beloved older sister and best friend become impaled with several more spears than is healthy.

Rose made a small choking noise as she turned her head to look at her brother in fear, before the blood from the spear in the left side of her face sent too much liquid trickling down her eyes for her to see him anymore.

Rose Wilson fell to the ground in a heap, the spears haphazardly sticking out from her midsection making it harder for her body to lay flat, ending in the sharp objects being pushed through her spine, her organs, and her body even further.

Dead silence, before another screaming roar sounded out.

"ROSE! ...ROSE, ROSE, NO!" Joseph screamed bloody murder as tears ran ravenously down his face. His makeup washed away from the tears, his hair seemed to flatten a bit, and his entire popstar demeanor flipped the switch to near psychopathic.

"Yeah, so that one doesn't count. No trial for her...probably." Monokuma called out to the students nonchalantly.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Jericho continued to scream, finally letting go of his sister's limp body to run at Monokuma, his name brand, expensive clothing stained with the blood of his sister and his own taste for revenge.

"Joey, no! No, you're going to get hurt!" Kyd yelled, for once not stuttering at all as he held Joseph back from going rabid on their captor, who was still nonchalantly leaning against the gym podium.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO ELLIOT, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T LET ME THE _FUCK_ GO!" Joseph screamed with all his might, his voice near giving out as tears and emotions clogged his sight and judgement.

"No! I won't lose you too! I-I've l-lost everything, N-NOT YOU TOO!" Elliot screaming right back at him, wrapping his arms around Joseph tight enough so Joseph couldn't break free to murder Monokuma, resorting to scream and sob violently into Elliot's chest, hiding his face from Monokuma, determined not to give him the joy of seeing him cry.

Elliot had never looked so hateful and downright murderous in his life as he glared up at the bear, and even Malchior took a step or two back from Elliot out of pure fear.

"The trial will begin very soon kiddies, so if I were you, I would get to that investigating! By the way, Angel?" Monokuma said, unfreezing Angel from her terrified spot on the floor, having seen two people murdered in just one day.

"Considering Kole was in your room during her death, I devise that it would be smart to prove some innocence today." Monokuma warned with a chuckle.

After a long, dreary moment of silence, of all people to break the ice and the stench of Rose's rising death in the room, it was Elliot.

"Do what you will, but I'm taking Joseph back to his room." Elliot said without a single stutter, in the most hauntingly powerful voice anyone had ever heard from him.

Elliot picked Joseph up bridal style in his arms, Joseph devoid of any life after having calmed down from his breakdown. His eyes seemed to nearly lose all of their color, along with his cheeks, and his eyeliner ran sadly down his face. He didn't even focus on anything, he was just blankly staring in the same direction with his mouth slightly ajar enough to see his teeth, as if he too had been stricken by the spears.

"If any of you think to bother us, I can promise you'll be next." Elliot threatened as he turned and carried Joseph away from the rest of the group.

"...And with that, I believe you have some explaining to do, huh, _killer_?" Angel heard.

The entire room had spun around to face her angrily, and considering Kole had died in _her_ room, in _her_ shower, with _her_ weapons, she didn't blame any of them.

[Read and Review! Tell me how you feel! Vent!]


	4. Investigate or Perish

[I do not own Danganronpa, Teen Titans, or any characters mentioned in this story. Sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm officially out for spring break now, and can write all I want! I really enjoy writing this story, and it's helped me cope with stuff happening in my life.]

Angel had tried to reason with the students, really, she had. None of them listened. The easiest answer was that Angelina Roberts had murdered Nicole Weathers in the hopes to escape - only that she didn't. The only people who could prove her innocence were herself and the now dead Kole. Angel was left to investigate almost completely alone considering every other person was convinced she was the killer. She had to prove her innocence, if not for Kole's sake, then for that of every student in the building. If they all convicted her during the class trial, she and the other students would be mercilessly _executed_ while the real killer walked away free.

During the investigation, it was revealed that minor details of every death was broadcasted on each student's digital tablet.

 _Victim is one Nicole Weathers,_ it read, _time of death, approximately 1:30 A.M. Body was found in the dormitory, specifically the private room of classmate Angelina Roberts. Death occurred in the aforementioned classmate's shower. Cause of death: a stab wound to the stomach from a large butcher's knife. Other wounds: deep lacerations and broken bones in the right wrist indicating the victim struggled against her killer._

During the investigation, all rooms in the school had been unlocked for them to explore and look for clues. Together with Beast Boy, Angel has successfully found a rip of Kole's sleeve covered in the girl's blood laying on the ground in the trash room, along with a broken glass ball in pieces under the incinerator.

Upon looking closer at the body, Angel found numbers written on the wall Kole's body was leaning on - presumably number Kole herself wrote, and using her own blood as ink, no less. A dramatic to the end, Angel had to give it to her. But what did they mean? What did they symbolize? If Kole had used the last of her strength to write it, it _had_ to have meant something important, Angel was sure of it.

Angel recalled seeing Raven skitter about in the room for a bit, shuffling through items before she finally caught glaces with Angel and glared, leaving not long after. Angel had to admire the girl's want to convict the criminal, but she hated that the smart girl thought it was her.

This all led to Angel nearly crying as she shook in her boots, standing in the corner of the large room sized elevator that would take them all to the room the class trial would be held in. She kept analyzing the information, reading it and re-reading it and tearing it apart, but there was no viable way Angel would make it out of this alive. The entire class was convinced Angel had killed Kole, and Angel was enough of a force on her own to convince them otherwise - not yet. She was going to die, here and now, surrounded by these people who wanted her dead.

"It figures that you'd be late, it's only a matter of time before your execution." Beast Boy muttered, disdain in his voice for the perpetrator.

"Hey man, shut it!" Hot Spot interrupted, glaring at the animal trainer, "The woman's got a right to a fair trial, no matter the circumstances."

"Whatever man, he's obviously guilty." Johnny muttered, agreeing with Beast Boy and equally appalled at the idea of Angel having murdered an innocent girl like Kole.

Angel hated feelings like this: so helpless, so guilty without having ever done anything. The only person who actually knew she was innocent was Kole - and whoever killed her.

As everyone started filing into the large courtroom, Angel could feel her heart fall into her liver, and her brain felt haywired on nervousness and despair.

"Nervous?" came a monotonous voice from behind her.

"You have two options here," Raven said, seeming to appear beside Angel out of nowhere and baffling the girl as to why she was actually willingly talking to her, "bring Nicole's killer to light, or collectively suffer the fate rightfully theirs. The choice is up to you." She said simply before following the herd of students headed into the room.

Raven knew Angel was innocent, she wasn't alone, wasn't helpless anymore.

Angel had a chance to prove herself innocent, and to bring justice to Kole.

It was time for the first - and for Angel, even possible her last - class trial.

[Read and Review please!]


	5. The First Class Trial

[I do not own Teen Titans or Danganronpa. This chapter is a bit longer becuase it's the courtroom scene, but you'll never guess who actually did it until the end, have fun!]

The courtroom itself was massive and impressive for a school building. It was a circular arrangement of podiums with red and gold curtains lining the entire room, a cryptic looking symbol lying imprinted on the floor in the middle of it, all with Monokuma sitting as the judge on a chair at the top of the seats.

"Impressive, right?" Monokuma cheered, mainly to himself.

"One question," Raven asked, speaking above the crowd of ghastly murmurs and hushed whispers, "Why the portraits?"

There were portraits of each student hanging behind the podiums, suggesting where there forced seating arrangement would be, and above Kole and Rose's would-be podiums hung portraits with horrible, almost bloody looking X's crossing over their smiling faces. Raven didn't fail to notice how Jericho grit his teeth and clenched his fist, seething for a moment before forcing himself to take deep breaths.

"Don't you think it's unfair not to let them in on the fun even though they're dead?" Monokuma suggested, gesturing to Kole and Rose's portraits.

"And what of the stands then? Why are there sixteen podiums when there are only fifteen of us?" Raven further interrogated.

"No particular reason." Monokuma said with a yawn, shrugging his shoulders, "It just means this courtroom can hold up to sixteen people if so needed."

"Now without further ado, begin the debate!" Monokuma called, the floor tiles they were standing on suddenly movie them to their correct standing arrangement.

"...Begin the debate? Where do we start?" Starfire asked, wringing her hands together nervously.

"The weapon," Raven suggested, "let's start there."

"There was a kitchen knife lodged in Kole's stomach, that much we can be sure of." Hot Spot said.

"Well no shit." Johnny commented with a roll of his eyes.

"It's an important detail!" Angel interrupted, "It means that someone took a knife from the kitchen."

"So does that mean whoever visited the kitchen is the culprit?" Starfire asked.

"Why are we even doing this?" Argent demanded, her arms crossed in dismay.

"Yeah, we all already know Angel did it." Beast Boy agreed.

"Hold on, Angel wasn't the one who brought the knife from the kitchen!" Starfire yelled, a little upset on getting interrupted from her train of thought so many times.

"I was in the cafeteria with Pantha all day yesterday, she was teaching me how to make this really yummy spicy dish she learned from a wrestling teacher she had once." Starfire said.

"She is correct. I pretty much forced her to stay with me after she stumbled into the kitchen looking for a drink. I was so scared and so nervous for the safety of everyone that I couldn't handle being alone much longer." Pantha chimed in.

"Yeah w-well I me-ean, if you w-were accomplic-ces, I s-s-suppose you could s-say anything as an a-alib-bi!" Elliot stuttered, not fully trusting the happy go lucky redhead and her monstress of a woman friend.

"Even if that is so," Monokuma interjected, "let it be known that even if there were an accomplice, the culprit is the only one who graduates."

"So you won't benefit in any way from covering for someone, interesting." Malchior muttered, mainly to himself.

"So, i-if it really w-wasn't y-you guys, then who do you s-s-suggest took the knife, s-swim freak?" Elliot demanded.

"There _was_ one person who entered the kitchen while we were in the cafeteria." Pantha offered, ignoring Starfire's indignance at 'swim freak'.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Angel asked incrediously.

"Well...because...she's dead now." Starfire said sadly.

"... _Kole_ took the knife?" Angel asked.

"All this means is that Angel took the knife from Kole and killed her with her own defense weapon, how does this even change anything?" Jericho yelled angrily, furious at anyone who dared think of killing another student.

"S-See? J-Joey's r-right! Angel _is_ the k-killer!" Elliot accused.

"You're trying to twist the debate around and lead it down the wrong path!" Beast Boy agreed, appalled at Angel.

"Wait." Raven demanded, cutting above the crowd, "It it much too early to conclude that Angel did it."

"There's evidence to prove he's not guilty. Try to recall the state the crime scene was in, did it seem like the culprit were able to enter the bathroom easily?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Pantha replied.

"The doorknob was broken from someone trying to force themselves in." Raven said.

"That's right! The culprit wrongly thought that the door couldn't be opened because it was locked from the inside, that's why they set about destroying the doorknob." Angel said.

"If Angel were the culprit, she would've been able to open the door without any effort, she knew that it was fitted wrong and how to correctly open it." Raven continued.

"We're not done yet, the culprit is still someone else in this room." Raven said.

"How would they screw up with the doorknobs though, knowing it was Angel's room?" Argent inquired.

"Because they thought it was Kole's room." Raven said.

"But then, how did they get the door open, by picking it?" Starfire asked.

"...What if Kole was lying about being scared and wanting to switch room for her safety?" Raven asked.

"What, no, she- she was terrified, I had to help her!" Angel said.

"I'm aware that it is more than likely the last possibility you want to entertain, however, I found this." Raven said, holding up a piece of paper scratched in to see what was previously written on the pad.

 _I need to talk to you alone about something. Please come to my room. Make sure you check the nameplate on the door so you don't enter the wrong room._

"What? So, what, Kole invited someone into the room without me knowing?" Angel asked.

"Of sorts. The name plates were even switched so they would know where to go. The question though, is who and why?" Raven said.

"I...I think I know…" Angel gasped to herself, not wanting to think about it.

"...Kole invited someone into the room and swapped the nameplates, plotting a murder and planning to swap our plates again in the morning, so she could blame it on me and graduate herself." Angel said solemnly.

"Right." Malchior agreed. "Kole's plan failed because she allowed the idiot she lured in to fight back."

"That's right, he probably got the first strike in with the samurai sword!" Herald agreed.

"Wrong. He was using it to defend himself, explaining the marks on the scabbard. If things had gone according to plan, then she would be standing here with an innocent look on her face, easily pointing the finger at Angel." Malchior continued.

"But now we're back to square one - no real culprit." Argent said flatly.

"It's hopeless, we're out of new clues." Beast Boy said, sighing.

"But there are clues!" Angel said, "The dying message Kole left, the glass and the sleeve in the incinerator!" Angel offered.

"That's right, we still haven't figured out what the numbers 83451 means." Raven said.

"It's pointless," SeeMore offered, "I put that stupid code through every program I could think of, and nothing significant could be found."

"...Kole invited someone to her room and they doubled on her, forcing her to the bathroom...they killed her in cold blood with her own weapon…" Angel muttered, thinking.

"The numbers are the culprit's name!" Angel yelled.

"What are you talking about now?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Well, Garfield, when you rotate 83451 180 degrees, you ad some lines here adn there, you sharpen it…" Angel said.

"Beast." Johnny gasped, "it spells Beast...am I wrong Beast Boy?"

"She probably wrote the message with her back still to the wall, the poor thing had no energy left to turn, so it looks upside down from a front view." Raven added.

"Are you kidding me? Give me a break, you really think I did it?" Beast Boy yelled.

"If you weren't the culprit, then why destroy the evidence?" Raven asked.

"That's right, the shirt and the glass under the incinerator." Angel said.

"Oh man, please don't tell me that's what happened to my crystal ball!" Herald whined.

"Angel, it seems you're piecing this together nicely, care to conclude?" Raven said, smiling at the girl.

"The culprit panicked and tried to destroy the evidence after killing Kole. Unfortunately, the garbage room was on lockdown. This is where Herald's glass ball comes in. Activating the incinerator from the other side would have been nearly impossible for almost anyone, but our culprit had skill - specifically, the type of form and body strength needed to be a High School Level Animal Trainer. All finished, our culprit though he could go back to his room and pretend that nothing had happened, that, as it turns out, was his big mistake. A scrap of his burning, blood stained shirt fell out - hard evidence. He thought he had committed the perfect crime, when in fact he had left a trail that led us right to him. Aren't I right, Garfield Logan?" Angel summarized.

"You stand accused, now would be the time to object." Raven suggested.

"Object? Damn right I'm going to object! Ha ha, big girl trying to trick me into fessing up! But I'm not guilty!" Beast Boy yelled hysterically.

"Fine! Every student got a tool kit we could use to pick locks, and the screws in Kole's room were missing, so if you're really innocent - show us your tool kit!" Angel yelled back.

Beast Boy - Garfield - was frozen. His face with a look of terror, his breathing heavy and labored.

"Well, it seems you kids have hashed this one out very nicely! Now that it seems we've all voted in our machines, the guilty so-and-so very much is...Garfield Logan!" Monokuma spoke up.

"...You dumbass, what the hell got into you man?" Johnny yelled at the shaking Beast Boy.

"I-I didn't want to…" Beast Boy whimpered, gathering sympathy from every student around them, "she was...I mean, she was trying to kill me, right? I just...I didn't know what else to do...I'm so sorry…" Beast Boy nearly sobbed in front of everyone.

"Well, now that that's over, it's time for the punishment section!" Monokuma yelled.

"What? Wait- no! I- I acted in self defense, you- you can't really-" Beast Boy begged.

"Can and will, green bean!" Monokuma laughed maniacally before pressing down on a red button.

"PUNISHMENT TIME!"

[Read and Review please!]


	6. Rat Infestation

[I do not own Teen Titans or Danganronpa. This is the punishment scene, which means it's very gory, so be careful!]

Time seemed to slow down for Garfield as he watched all of his classmates stare at him in a mixture of anger, sadness, grief, and sympathy. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't do much of anything except stare back.

Then a metal choker of some kind clicked around his neck, and he was being dragged backwards through a never ending hallway, hitting his back enough times to constitute a serious spine injury, he was sure.

He finally stopped when his back hit a pole _hard_ , and he heard a few bones crack before more metal devices were locking him onto the pole.

Beast Boy frantically looked around him, seeing that he was in a circular cage of some sort, and hearing the creaking of the door as it closed behind him.

"For Mr. Logan, I have prepared a special punishment!" Monokuma called, and just as he was done, Beast Boy saw a million and one rats start to slowly crawl into the cage, there were so many, god, there were so many, it sounded like an earthquake as they all fit in.

"Punishment: Rat Infestation!" Monokuma called, his sharp teeth glistening just before Beast Boy was lost from view, drowning in the swarm of rats clawing and biting and eating him alive where he stood.

The worst part: Monokuma had forced the classmates to watch.

Those screams would never let Angel go, even when she did get out of here. Those screams, the sobbing, the broken death rattle that seemed to sound before the rats all dispersed at once, and the bones of Garfield Logan clattered to the floor in a heap.

Everyone was crying, Angel shaking where she stood. She could hear Kyd trembling, she could hear the trembled sobs of "I can't- oh god, I can't take this!" from SeeMore, who was kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands.

Angel never let go - not of those sobs, of the blood on the teeth of the scurrying rats, of any of it, which led to her brokenly sobbing in her bed - the same bed Kole was killed near.

But fate, unfortunately, came knocking in the form of a purple haired girl

"...I know now isn't the best time, but I need to talk with you." Raven said as she stood a bit away from Angel, who was sitting on her bed.

"...She never meant to hurt you. She wasn't a killer, nor was she comfortable with deceiving you. She left that dying message to _save_ you Angel, so save all of us. She was no murderer, I know this as fact." Raven said.

"That being stated," she continued, "she saved you for a reason, Angel. Don't lose hope, not now, not ever. You're our leader now, you are the only person we can trust to get us out of here. You're the most trustworthy, the most reliable, the most innocent, and the most hopeful. Don't you dare disappoint us now." She said.

With so many dead already - Kole, Rose, Beast Boy - Angel was not going to lose anyone else. Raven didn't need to worry.

[Read and Review please!]


End file.
